The Wedding
by wisegirl2000
Summary: Two days till Percy and Annabeth's wedding will they make it with out freaking out?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

2 days she was thinking while sitting in the living room of her apartment. She was so happy, but extremely nervous. The wedding she had been dreaming of since she was 16. And she just couldn't wait any longer. She had everything ready and was just double checking. Was the party going to go well? At that moment Percy walked in from work. I took time off from the architectural company she started with Malcom. Everything was just so busy.

Percy walked up to her and sat down next to her on the couch. She smiled as he put his arm around and gave her the most beautiful smile. He looked the same just taller than when they started dating when they were 16.

"How was work?"

"Fine, but I told everybody it would be my last day and they asked why."

"Did you tell them the truth?"

"Yay"

"What did they say"

"The normal stuff"

"Yay I'm sick of it"

We both looked at each other and smiled I couldn't stand but remember about when we were little.

He bent towards me and kissed me on the cheek

I looked at him and asked him if he checked to make sure the band and caterer did not cancel. I was freaking out I couldn't stop asking and calling. All my brides had their dresses ready. The location was perfect.

On the beach by a the old cabin Percy used to stay in with his mother.

We couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

As I got in to bed I kissed her on the lips just thinking about what it would be like when we were married. I couldn't stand but think of how pretty she was. She barely changed since she was a twelve.

"Good night"

"You too"

"Talk to you in the morning."

"K"

*Line break*

"Good morning" I said as she walked in with a complete bed head (which I still found extremely cute)

Then she stole my coffee like always and I got up to make myself another cup.

"Tonight we have dinner with my mom and your dad" I said turning the coffee machine on.

"I know she said then after that we drive to the hotel in Montauk" she said I know

"I know"

"Wow, can you believe it I said. Well, let's go pack the car with all the stuff we will need and need."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for you support everybody body and reviews on first story!**

**Percy**

As we drove to East Hampton I kept getting really freaked out especially when we drove by cows. Why exactly, well actually it's a long story going back to when I was twelve. I do not feel like going in to it know right before my rehearsal dinner. I called my best men. If you're wondering who they are well, Grover, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, and Tyson. Why I had so many I do not know. Annabeth called her brides maids, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Thalia, and Clarisse. Last one was not my choice.

Finally we pulled up to the restaurant Cáfe Fransisco in East Hampton. Annabeth's choice, she said she, Grover, Thalia, and Luke stopped here before finally going to Camp Half-Blood.

"Is your mom coming?" I asked

"I don't know, she may."

"Oh well, my dad can't has a meeting he told me"

We got out of the car and started unpacking our decorations most of them where supposed to be already set up but we wanted to put up ourselves.

Then we both heard two voices yelling at each other. We both looked two see a man and a lady fighting in front of the restaurant.

"Mom?" Annabeth said in confusion.

"Dad?" I said in the exact same voice "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you about something"

"Is that the reason you are here too?" Annabeth said to Athena

"Yes, it maybe strang but Poseidon and I both agree somethoing is going to happen either tonight or tomorrow.?"

"Can you help us?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Why not" which I later realized was a stupid question cause I already knew the answer.

"You both know that we can not get in the way of the path the fates have chosen for our children" Athena said towards me like I was an idiot.

"Well then let's go in and talk." I said


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your support on my first story!**

**I am going to start another so please look for it in the future. I am also helping my friend SeaweedBrain2000 on her story. Yes it is a her she got Seaweed Brain cause I already got Wise Girl. Promise to update soon.**

**Annabeth**

We all sat around a table their, Athena and Poseidon had just left. We had canceled the rehearsal dinner and invited are demigod friends for a meeting. It included Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Frank, and Hazel. We also had Grover and Tyson come. There was an awful silence when I told them the situation.

"We really need your help" Percy said.

"Brother needs my help?" Tyson asked

"Yes Tyson" He replied

Tyson was in his small form, but don't get on his bad side he can grow really tall.

"Does anyone have any idea who is trying to ruin our wedding?" I asked them

"I know Hades or Pluto, oh never mind, the god of the dead is not trying to ruin it. I made him swear on the River Styx not to." Nico said.

"Zeus has no plan to do anything," Thalia said

"Bellona never gets involved in these things." Reyna said

Right as Frank was about to speak a bright light filled the room. When I opened my eyes Hera was standing in front of us.

"No, duh she shows up now." I muttered

"I am not death, Annabeth." She calmly said

"What do you want?" Percy asked

"To tell you to continue on with the wedding tomorrow." She answered

"Why should we listen to you, you may be trying to ruin our wedding because being the goddess of marriage you could." I said while trying not to freak out.

"Annabeth makes a good point." They all nodded in agreement

"I know that almost everyone in here doesn't like me at all."

"Very true" I muttered

"For the last time, I am not death Annabeth" Hera said. "I am saying you should go on with it you guys are the greatest fighters in history you can protect yourselves."

And at that she disappeared. And we all just sat there in complete silence.

"You can all go home guys especially you Grover with Juniper being 5 months pregnant." I said

"Annabeth is right. We will speak more in the morning. At our hotel room you all should know it." Percy said

"Okay." They all muttered as they got out of their chairs.

Percy

As we where leaving the restaurant I thought of an idea.

"I think we should go speak to Chiron," I said

"I was thinking the same thing" She replied.

And we were off.

As we pulled aside down at the bas of half-blood hill, we both quickly changed into jeans and t-shirts. And walked up the hill. When the dragon saw us he was so happy to see us again. I had no idea he had any feelings. As we looked down the hill into the valley and couldn't stop thinking how much it had changed since my first visit so many years ago. I loved the Place. As walked down the hill I pulled riptide out of my pocket and opened. It had been so long since I had seen the blade, but it brought back good memories.


End file.
